Dyskusja użytkownika:Razar
Grafiki Nie wiem dokładnie, co chciałeś zrobić z grafikami, ale kilkukrotnie pod jedną nazwę wgrywałeś tę samą grafikę. Cofanie grafik do wcześniejszych wersji ma sens wtedy, kiedy wersje grafik się różnią, natomiast nie jest możliwe cofnięcie grafiki do nieistnienia, a cofanie w kółko tej samej wersji spowoduje tylko, że w bazie będzie dużo wersji tej samej grafiki. Grafikę można natomiast nadpisać inną wersją, jeżeli obecna Ci nie odpowiada. Skasować grafikę może tylko administrator, do którego możesz się o to zwrócić. Jeżeli pomyliłeś się przy wgrywaniu, wgraj prawidłową grafikę pod inną nazwę i podmień ją w haśle. Szoferka 01:37, 21 maj 2007 (UTC) The Great Pridak 17:32 13 marzec 2008 (UTC) - Wiesz co Razar,to ,że piszesz do innych użytkowników by nie pisali swoich historii to i tak nic nie da.A tak właściwie:dlaczego wykasowałeś moje historie,skoro historie innych użytkowników nadal są? Razar Powiem to tak to co ja usunąłem to przywróciłem ale nie na dobre przekopiuje ich prace do Worda i jak będą w forum to im je dam a jeżeli będą je dalej pisać to zostaną zbanowani, prócz tego kilka twoich prac chyba przywróciłem tylko informacje są w historii. Werax - Uprzedzam cię, Razar, jeżeli znowu mi skasujesz moje dane o moich opowiadaniach, tego ci nie daruję! Razar bierz przykład z koleżanki. Wejdź na tą stronę i tam to pisz, a jak się zajerestrujesz to ci wyśle skasowane. Raczej ja uprzedzam jeszcze raz napiszesz tu to zostaniesz ZBANOWANY! Gaku 745 - Co za ludzie... wy nie rozumiecie że to co jest na wikii jest prawdziwe i że PEB to nie jakiś za przeproszeniem blog? Kosiek 15:09, 15 mar 2008 (UTC) - Właściwie, to jeśli piszą na stronie użytkownika, to teoretycznie powinni móc to pisać. Werax - Ej, Razar. Czy mógłbyś odtworzyć i moje utracone dane? Wejdź na tą stronę http://s1.polchat.pl/chat.php?room=pfb+chat musze z tobą pomówić. Werax - Razar, zalogowałem się już na te Forum Bionicle. Przesłane. The Great Pridak - Razar,a gdzie trzeba wejść,żeby móc zapisać swoje prace?a napisać wybierz dział FanFic&ArtWork i zrób tam nowy temat twojej opowieści. The Great Pridak - Razar,jakiś czas temu zarejestrowałem się już na Forum.Przywróć mi już tamte prace,które mi skasowałeś. Nie będziesz chyba za złe miał że prześle je jutro lub jeżeli mi się poszczęści to dziś? Dawgra : Wiem że przestrzegasz zasady (chyba) no ale przesadziłeś z usunięciem kalmaha z moich kreacji?No ale daruje. Werax - Ej, Razar. Dzięki, że mi przesłałeś mr skasowane dane. A więc mam pisać je w swoim użytkowniku na forum czy pisać tutaj w swoim użytkowniku? Nie poprostu zrób temat o swoich pracach w dziale gdzie się daje opowiadania. czyli gdzie? Rzeczywistość/ FanFic&ArtWork/ i znajdź opcje nowy temat. Werax - Wielkie dzięki, Razar. Wiesz, utworzyłem tam temat "Moje Opowieści" i postanowiłem tam pisać dzieje Bionicle. Akinui -nie można miec kilku swoich fikcyjnych postaci na swojej stronie użytkownika? Kosiek 19:10, 21 mar 2008 (UTC) - Teoretycznie nie można mieć ani jednej. Akinui szkoda bo mam ich 16. Kadinnui Razar na wikipedi biosector01 znalazłem coś o Axonnie czego nie ma u nas. Myślisz że mogę napisać?????????? Napisane są moce jakich wikia nie ma. Na pewno przydałoby się informacje o głównych bohaterach przeszłości bio. Ale nie chodzi mi teraz o takie informacje o secie a całe. --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 10:58, 24 mar 2008 (UTC)Ziomal, takie informacje to jasne że możesz. Bar1217 Razar ,to jest groźba!!!Przestańusuwać innym to co napisali.Jak tak dalej pujdzie to zostaniesz zablokowany!!! Bioniclefanek Wiesz co Razar użądzam głosowanie o tobie. Kto chce żeby Razar został zablokowany nieh się niżej podpisze, a przy podpisie postawi znak + Kto nie chce niech też się podpisze, a przy podpisie po stawi -- .'''UWAGA Każdy może głosować 1 raz. TUTAJ SIĘ WPISUJCIE: * Użytkownik:Kolekcjoner321 + * Werax + * SF + * Bioniclefanek + * Akinui + (jak go zbanujecie to na Wikii badzie spokój (Razar też dbał o spokój (chyba swój spokój)i wyszło na to ze wszyscy (prawie wszyscy) chcą żeby go zbanowac) )A jak zbanujecie Razara to zbanujcie też Dawgre. *Takanui + *Kadinnui -- *Kosiek + 16:56, 25 mar 2008 (UTC) - Gościu (Takanui)! Co z tego, że "ty chcesz, dlatego musi zostać"? To zachowanie przedszkolaka, wiesz? Zaktan11 -/+ ja sądzę, że razar może zostać ale tylko w tedy kiedy przestanie usuwać żeczy urzytkownikom chyba, że to co napisali niejest na ich stronah użytkownika lub na podstronach.Jeśli niezmieni swojego zachowania to niech zostanie zablokowany. Bioniclefanek A to niby czemu Dawgra ma być zablokowany? Nie widzę rzeby komuś coś zrobił. Bioniclefanek Takanui jeżeli będzie więcej głosów za lub przeciw to chyba wiesz co się stanie. Rozumiem że Razar nic ci nie zrobił, ale spójż. on jest dla innych nieprzyjemny. Podaj chodź 3 przykłady to wtedy komisja pomyśli co ma zrobić. Ta komisja się zkłada :ze mnie, Administratorów i Kośka. I tak jeżeli Razar posłucha moich rad to zostanie częściowo odblokowany. Lol nooby, on jest adminem. Jak można zbanowac admina idioci? Akinui-no na serio: jak można zbanowac admina i do tego co ci daje że zgodziło sie 7 na 50.Co???????????? '''UWAGA! Nie macie racji z blokowaniem Razara. On ma rację TO NIE JEST MIEJSCE NA WASZE OPOWIEŚCI. Jeśli chcecie je publikować to zapraszam wszystkich na Polskie Forum Bionicle. Zarejestrujcie się i załóżcie własny temat z waszymi opowieściami w dziale FanFick&ArtWork! http://www.polskabionicle.fora.pl/ ! --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 07:15, 26 mar 2008 (UTC)Troszeczkę ważna wiadomość. Pod Adminem tej wikii podszywał się bioniclefanek, napisał żeby Razar nie wykasowywał opowiadań user'ów. A pewnie niedługo się spytacie jak on to zrobił, a ja wam pokaże jak, O TAK! Bar1217 To jest takie proste, ze nawet ja mogłem sie pod niego podszywać. --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 07:18, 26 mar 2008 (UTC)A teraz przykłady. Wcześniej, zanim przyszły to n00by, większość inf. on przepisał z Bio01. Zanim jeszcze wiedzieliście że jest ta wikia, on już pomagałw jej rozbudowie. Większość zdjęć on kiedyś wysłał. Tadam, przykłady, spadam, nara. Bye Bye Kosiek 13:34, 26 mar 2008 (UTC) - A to nie wszyscy o tym wiedzą? Dziwne... Czemu piszesz bzdury? Czemu napisałeś kiedyś że mazeka to pierwsza toa? Dzisiaj musiałem zmenić stronę o mazece bo jak sie w niawchodziło to wyskakiwał artykuł o perwszej toa. Kosiek 18:00, 26 mar 2008 (UTC) - To nie ja! Czy tylko ja tu przeglądam historię zanim kogoś oskarżę??? To był ten, z IP 83.6.109.150. Bioniclefanek Łał, łał i jeszcze raz łał! Zaskoczyliście mnie, Już wszystko wiecie! Tak, to prawda podszywałem się pod Bar1217, ale przyznajcie czy to nie był dobry pomysł?!? Można zablokować admina, bo każdy nawet zwykły użytkownik to może zrobić! Może nie wierzycie, ale to prawda. Co z tego że tylko 7 z 56 zagłosowało plusem. Dzięki za trzy przykłady Takanui. Każdy może robić to samo co admin, tylko trzeba wiedzieć co trzeba zrobić. Bez paniki nie jestem hakerem. Inni nie głosowali wiec liczę tylko głosy. A ta moja opowieść... w końcu ją skończyłem. To dopiero pierwsza część. To wszystko było moim planem (oprócz dowiedzenia się przez was prawdy). No to Kosiek jak myślisz co zrobić z Razarem? Naprawdę zaskoczyliście mnie! Akinui - W pałę sie walnij, użytkowników jest 458883! Kosiek 19:33, 26 mar 2008 (UTC) - Może i tak, ale po co go obrażasz? Kosiek 19:33, 26 mar 2008 (UTC) - Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe, Bioniclefanku... To był TWÓJ plan? Hmm, to ciekawe, bo ja i Werax już dawno zadawaliśmy klęski (patrz: dyskusja o Pierwszej Toa; podpunkt: "Łamiesz prawa internetu") Razarowi. Ale to źle, że podszyłeś się pod Bara. Sądzę, że skoro zostało przegłosowane, to należałoby go unieszkodliwić. Sposób zostawiam tobie. (;D) xxxx: Razar ty świnio jak mogłeśskasować tyle rzeczy na tej stronie!? Jesteś idiotą! Usunięte Kosiek 13:36, 27 mar 2008 (UTC) - Hej, usunąłeś Toa Wiki, a nie usunąłeś Grafika:EmmaW.jpg, Grafika:Jajutro.jpg, Grafika:X-men.jpg, Grafika:Wolverine.jpg i Grafika:BurntWolverine.jpg. A one już z Wiki nie mają absolutnie nic wspólnego! (Toa Wiki w sumie ma, bo to niezła reklama. Można na przykład robić komiksy lub filmiki) SF - Co cię obchodzą moje grafiki, zresztą pisze: "Witamy w serwisie Wikia, SF! SF (ikina człowieka i strałka) (poniżej) Mojka osobista strona" Kośka - Co z tego? Jeśli usunął Toa Wiki, to według tych samych regół powinien usunąć i twoje obrazki. Bioniclefanek Tak to był mój plan. Razar dostanie już niedługo blokadę. Bioniclefanek, ty głupi jesteś, po prostu debilem. Jak można zbanować administratora, gdyby on był zbanowany to by ta wikia nie istniała. A zdjęcie dobrze ze wykasowaliście, niepotrzebne nam są bzdety. A żeby robić reklamuy i komiksy to tylko w Chimoru Kit, ale wy nawet nie wiecie co to jest Brickshelf, wiec i Chimoru kit nie znajdziecie, biedaczyska. I jeszcze jedno, znowu do bionicledupka, nie masz szans skasować Razara, bo Br\ar1217 to Razara i MÓJ kumpel! Prędzej wy wszystkich użytlpwników skasował, niż naszą dwójkę, co nie Razar. Razar Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi. Kosiek 17:07, 27 mar 2008 (UTC) - Po pierwsze: nie tylko w Chimoru Kit, ignorancie. Istnieje, według mnie dużo lepsze, Rayg Kit. Istnieje też Max Kit (tak się przedstawił twórca, ale według mnie kiepskie. Coś pomiędzy Rayg Kit, z detali, i to Chimoru Kit, z części, ale nie zbyt dobrze wyszło to połączenie). Razar Kosiek chorujesz na autyzm czy schizofrenie? Bioniclefanek Co za ____ tam pisze. Kto to pisze?! Zbanować administratora może administrator! Razar To poco ta parodia? ;) Kośka - Że co? Dlaczego sądzisz, że choruję na schizofrenię? I jaka parodia? (A w ogóle, to popełniasz mnóstwo błędów ortograficznych i stylistycznych.) I Razar, nadal nie usunąłeś tej grafiki SF'a (SF, to nie jest na temat, mogłeś "wrzucić" to na np. "imageshack" i wkleić odnośnik). I dlaczego właściwie jesteś przeciw wolności słowa? Nie podoba im się to, co robisz. I wcale nie było powiedziane, że cię zablokują, pytanie było "Czy chcesz...?". Wobec tego powinieneś wyciągnąć wnioski z tego, że większość użytkowników, którzy byli ostatnio aktywni, jest przeciwko tobie. Kośka - Jeszcze jedno, Razarze. Wydaje mi się, że coś jednak cię ruszyło, bo nagle zrobiłeś się taki stateczny. A wcześniej to paliłeś się do wyzywania i grożenia, nie myśląc o tym, że źle na tym wychodzisz. A z doświadczenia wiem, że człowiek jest najspokojniejszy wtedy, kiedy coś na prawdę go stresuje. Chyba, że szybko odpowie, zanim policzy do dziesięciu. :) Bioniclefanek Razar to ty jesteś niezablokowany!?! Odblokowałeś się?!? Skoro tak to niech tak zostanie pod 1 warunkiem (którego chyba nie wytrzymasz) Masz przestać kasować i grozić, bo to ja ci też będę kasować!!!Ćiekawe co u Takanui? Ha ha. Nie nawidzisz że my nie chcemy tego co nam robisz, wiesz!?! Razar - To co robie mam gdzieś, ważne, żeby ta encyklopedia była encyklopedią! Dalej czekam na twój BAN. XD Co ty zrobiłeś bo, to nie był BAN. CZEKAM! Kośka 12:57, 28 mar 2008 (UTC) - Jaka szkoda, że nie możemy się spotkać, Razar. :( Jestem przekonana, że moje nowe techniki przydałyby się, żeby trochę ograniczyć twoją beztroskę. A w rzeczy samej, ostatnio dużo ćwiczę. (>:D) Razar - Proszę się rozejść, pan Bioniclefanek został zablokowany! (na IP ;)) Kośka - Wiedziałam. :) Jesteś tchórzem. Tak jak w jednej grze (http://xiaolingra.mojeforum.net/index.php), nie zgadzałam się z Administratorem (i to były poglądy, nie jego działania), a wtedy mnie zablokował. A jak zauważył inny Administrator, to mnie odblokował, bo stwierdził, że zostałam zablokowana bezpodstawnie. Tak samo chciałabym ci powiedzieć prosto w twarz (szkoda, że nie wiem, gdzie mieszkasz). Przykro widzieć, jak ktoś taki jak ty, kto kasuje wszystko, co się da (pamiętasz Artykuł o Pierwszej Toa?) i blokuje kogo może (dużo wymieniać), jeszcze wykorzystuje swoje możliwości w nieodpowiednim celu. Takanui12345Wiesz co Kosiek (R.MeskOs.), wykasował informacje wymyślone i nie ukrywam ze mu w tym pomagałem! Wali mnie to że to było na twoich poglądach, ale to nie było udowodnione! A poza tym, większość ja pozmieniałem, a i dobrze że Bionicledupek został zbanowany na IP (Bóg zapłać), a skasował go bo jeszcze wcześniej pisał bzdety pod innym kontem. Razar, dobrze zrobiłeś brachu.;-) Razar - Musiałem tylko wiedzieć czy mi MS pozwoli. Kośka - Takanui! Słowo "Kosiek" to liczba pojedyncza, więc rodzaj męski, nie męsko osobowy! O Kanerho, jakby nie wystarczał nam Razar, który nie wie, z czym i jak pisze się "nie". Poza tym nikogo nie pytaliście, a co do usuwania, to nie ostrzegaliście. I to jest nieuczciwe. Nie wiem, czy zauważyliście, ale ja piszę "usunęliście bez ostrzeżenia", a nie "usunęliście". I od początku o to chodziło! Jak się daje karę (w tym przypadku często niezasłużoną), to się wcześniej upomina! (Czy u was w Polsce tak się zachowują np. wasi rodzice? Bo u nas, na Goncie, ani teraz, w Polsce, moi rodzice zawsze za takie rzeczy najpierw upominają.) Poza tym, nie było udowodnione, piszesz? A to, że ktoś mieszka w Gdańsku jest? Jak ci nawet wyśle zdjęcie, to możesz napisać: "Skąd wiadomo, że to ty?". Nie da się udowodnić, więc to żadne wytłumaczenie. To tyle (Dalej proszę pisać w Dyskusja użytkownika:Jedrek134) Kośka - Razar, usunąłeś stronę przekierowującą. Skoro ktoś szukałby nazwy, którą wymyśliłam, to raczej szukałby moich opowiadać, nie tak? A więc taka strona powinna być. Przecież nie zrobiłam przekierowującej z Kraahkan! "Kraahtoka" to słowo wymyślone przeze mnie, więc czemu nie może prowadzić do moich opowiadań, co? Jakoś strony "Kośka" nie usunąłeś, ani strony "Bioarek" też nie. To dlaczego usuwasz "Kraahtoka", co? BioarekCześć to ja Kanaj=Bioarek.Poznajesz? Toa Kera - Jaki masz numer GaduGadu? Kocham Kośkę. Kośka - Toa Kera, dlaczego podpisujesz się "Bioarek"? Nie jestem Maxilos tylko Bioarek i Maxilos485 dał mi swoje hasło a, jak go zablokujesz to cie żabijemy w niebie Bo to tasama osoba. Werax - RAZAR!! Mam do ciebie jedno pytanie: dlaczego mnie zablokowałeś? Odp: ? Jakbyś był zablokowany to byś nie mógł tego napisać xD. I do blokowania ciebie to nie do mnie! Bo ja nic nie zrobiłem. Skoro to nie ty mnie zablokowałeś, to kto? A tak przy okazji, nie wiem dlaczego mnie zablokowano. Nie kopiowałem adresu Toa Kera. Jakbyś był zablokowany nie mógł byś nigdzie pisać. Sprawdzałem twoje konto nie jest zablokowane! I sprawdź tu http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Specjalna:U%C5%BCytkownicy&offset=Razar&showall=0 Administratorów obecnie działa dwóch jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć który jeszcze działa to wejdź na historie strony głównej i zobacz kto pierwszy ją edytował. Usunięte strony W ciągu ostatnich paru dni usunąłeś dobre parędziesiąt stron bez podania powodu. Odpisz proszę szybko dlaczego. Bez wyjaśnienia ryzykujesz blokadę/desysop za wandalizm. -- Nef (talk) 10:07, 22 kwi 2008 (UTC) Usunąłem je bo nie były tłumaczeniem. Jak mogę robić wandalizm w wikii do usunięcia!? A blkowanie mnie za to że to zacznę będzie wielką głupotą ze strony tego kto to zrobił, ponieważ tu są same głupoty! Buduje się nowa oddzielna wikia Toas Master na której będzie wszystko po polsku i wszystko tłumaczone z encyklopedii BS01. Kośka - Tak? A więc nic nie będziecie robić? Szkoda. Bo jeśli tylko tłumaczycie, to tak na prawdę nic nie dajecie. Bo po co się rejestruje na polskiej wiki? Bo można tam coś znaleźć! Jeśli artykuły są takie, jak na Biosectorze, to będziemy korzystać z Biosectora, nie? Bo i po co! --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 14:45, 22 kwi 2008 (UTC)A wyobraź sobie panienko że nie znasz angielskiego, a dobrzy ludzie ci to tłumaczą, i wtedy masz prawdziwe informacje, a nie szajs od ciebie. * Nigdzie na pl.bionicle nie ma info, że jedyne dozwolone artykuły to tłumaczenia z angielskiego. (Co to w ogóle oznacza "z angielskiego"? Z jakiego źródła? Czy tłumaczone strony mają podane źródło, tak swoją drogą? Zapewne wymaga tego licencja...) Więc wyrzucanie innych tekstów jest co najmniej widzimisię wyrzucającego. Możecie mi proszę podać urla do dyskusji, w której autorzy/użytkownicy pl.bionicle podjęli taką decyzję? Oryginaly request nie ma takiej klauzuli. Nie widzę podobnej zasady na es.bionicle i de.bionicle. * Usuwane strony nie mają żadnego info o źródle, więc skąd wiadomo, że nie są tłumaczeniem? * Dobrą zasadą wiki jest nieusuwanie stron od razu - zwłaszcza wielu stron na raz - tylko zaznaczanie szablonem "do usunięcia" + termin. Zainteresowani mogą takie strony przejrzeć i poprawić / zgodzić się z usunięciem / niezgodzić etc. Stosujcie to proszę w przyszłości. (Jeśli znajdę wolną chwilę, to mogę na próbę odtworzyć kilka z usuniętych stron i poprosić użytkowników pl.bionicle o takie głosowanie.) * Zasada, że na pl.bionicle są tylko tłumaczenia, jest umiarkowanie sensowna. Pl.wikipedia to nie jest 1:1 tłumaczenie en.wikipedii. Nonsensopedia to nie jest tłumaczenie uncyclopedii. To samo z innymi polskimi wikiami. Szkoda wyrzucać z wiki rzeczy, które ludzie piszą. Na tym polega wiki. No i nikt nie powiedział, że dobre teksty nie wylądują na en.bionicle. Tłumaczenia działają we wszystkie strony. -- Nef (talk) 15:36, 22 kwi 2008 (UTC) Kośka - O, więc to "szajs"? Świetnie. A wobec tego, jeśli można tylko tłumaczyć, to na wszystkich, ale to wszystkich stronach o Bionicle powinny być artykuły Greg Farshtey'a! Bo jeśli są kogoś innego, to znaczy, że on pisze, a to oznacza, że inni też. I co? To, co ja piszę, to "szajs"? To napisz lepsze, co? Napisz więcej! Napisz lepiej, z większą dbałością o szczegóły i logikę! Proszę, czekam! A tak, zapomniałam, stwierdziłeś, że tak na prawdę tylko Frashtey może coś pisać... Wiesz co przeliczysz się jak zobaczysz skończone TM. --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 18:14, 22 kwi 2008 (UTC)I tu cię mam, bo ty bierzesz na logikę, a nigdy byś nie wpadła na pomysł tak że te wyspy maja kopuły, przykład. A na TM też cię mam, a dlaczego, sam rozmawiałem z głównym adminem wikii i teraz tłumaczę artykuły które zostały schrzanione. ŁUPSI, he he he. Kośka - Tak? A więc wypisz mi słowo w słowo, cytatami, co było zrobione źle w artykule Klinga Wojny. Jeśli nie chce ci się tu pisać, napisz mi e-maila. Kubakisiel - Jak mogłeś usunąć stronę o Jallerze, Macku, Pohatu, Nuju i Gali! Mam nadzieję że nie więcej. Blokada i kasowanie stron Razar, bardzo uprzejmie & kulturalnie proszę o wyjaśnienie dlaczego Ci ludzie mają zablokowane konta oraz dlaczego te strony są skasowane. Strony są sensowne, ludzie robili sensowne edycje. -- Nef (talk) 16:07, 30 kwi 2008 (UTC) Wiesz zachowujesz się jak gówniarz! Nie wiem możesz mi gadać że jesteś głównym adminem ale kto kol wiek ci dał administratora popełnił wielki błąd! To że są zablokowani jest powód np. Bioarek robi chaos, wypisuje bzdury i potrzyma się pod innych. Niektórzy zablokowani bo już nie zaglądają tu i nie chcą mieć z tym Wysypiskiem nic spólnego. Taki cytat co myślą o tobie normalni: Akinui 14:22:47 Mam do ciebie prośbe zablokuj wszystkich odblokowanych przez użytkownika: Ppiotr , razem z nim na czas nieskończony nie podając powodu Ppiotr zachowuje się jak ten kto wypuścił więźniow z wieezienia w Gotham City w filmie Batman: początek Swoim postępowaniem tylko pogarszasz sprawę! Działasz z byt pochopnie. nie przywracaj tych stron ani nic nie zmieniaj! :Zablokowałeś 9 użytkowników. Większość nie ma nic wspólnego z IP Bioarka. Niezaglądanie na wiki nie jest akceptowalnym powodem blokowania kont. Jeśli gdzieś na wiki jest ich prośba o blokadę - pokaż gdzie. :Nie odpowiedziałeś na drugą część pytania: dlaczego usunąłeś te 10 stron? -- Nef (talk) 16:53, 30 kwi 2008 (UTC) ::Minęły 24h, zero odpowiedzi. Jeśli w ciągu następnych 24h nie odpowiesz wyczerpujaco na oba pytania, stracisz +sysop +bureaucrat. -- Nef (talk) 19:12, 1 maj 2008 (UTC) :::Co też niniejszym uczyniłem. -- Nef (talk) 20:59, 2 maj 2008 (UTC) --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 19:17, 4 maj 2008 (UTC)A ja go odblokowałem. On wyrzuca szajzy z tej strony, blokuje dawnych spam'erów, i inne rzeczy. Poza tym, jeśli tego nie rozumiesz, nie mam z tobą nic do gadania. Kośka - Ma rację, Razar usuwa śmieci, ale wszystko inne też! SF - nie wiem co pomyślicie o tym co zaraz przeczytacie: że jestem jego kumplem i go bronie, czy że uważam za słuszne to co on wyprawia, albo jeszcze coś bardziej bezsensownego ale przytocze fragment z mojego archiwum gg: " *SF (29-04-2008 14:51) **? *Razar 1 (29-04-2008 14:52) **A i nie pros *Razar 1 (29-04-2008 14:52) **Ppiotrka o nic bo te zjeb " następny: " Razar 1 (24-04-2008 15:36) te arty co usunołem z pohatu nokamom weście jesami napiszcie Razar 1 (24-04-2008 15:36) one zostały wykonane przezemnie SF (24-04-2008 15:37) tyle ze z wieloma zmianami innych! Razar 1 (24-04-2008 15:37) małymi Razar 1 (24-04-2008 15:38) jednozdaniowe/wyrazowe zmiany -_-" SF (24-04-2008 15:38) lub grafikowe! Razar 1 (24-04-2008 15:38) a grafiki to dużo dają Razar 1 (24-04-2008 15:39) najważniejsze sa informacje Razar 1 (24-04-2008 15:41) jedynie co robie to czytam dyskusje " to tyle Leskovikk Ja też podpisuje się pod obroną Razara. Robi to co do niego należy np. blokuje BIOFANKA i tych innych wandalów niszczących naszą Wikipedie. Chociaż jestem tu od niedawna to ich poznałem. A jeżeli komuś się to nie podoba to mnie też może zablokować i nie bronię tylko Razara ale także TAKANUI'ego i Bara. Jedrek 134: Ja też popieram Leskovikka. Ale nie w 100%. Blokowanie użytkowników było ok (zasłużyli). Nie powinien kasować stron. Kośka - Do Bara nic nie mam, prócz tego, że mętnie tłumaczy, jak Razar. Takanui... no cóż, prócz tego, że jest za Razarem jest w porządku. Razar natomiast zaczął wszystko usuwać i wcześniej były z nim ze trzy awantury, ale może da się go odratować. całkowicie się z tym zgadzam to każdy może kogoś blokować? Kośka - Nie, tylko Administrator. a jak nim się można stać? Leskovikk- dzięki Panu Ppiotrowi już nim nie jest. Od jakiegoś czasu.... ditto- ale jak moge stac sie adminem? Leskovikk-gdy cię mianuje nim główny Admin którym był Bar1217 ale cóż jego także dosięgną Ppiotr. Albo może cię mianować admin z centralnej wiki. cóż sie stalo z razarem?Zablokowali go na zawsze? Leskovikk-Nie zablokowali tylko odebrali mu Admina i już tu nie zagląda. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa A tak wogule to kogo on zablokował?Świrunni 11:05, 22 lip 2009 (UTC) --Bioarek 14:55, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Po dwuch latach ja Bioarek, Bioniclefanek itd. znowu wróciłem na tą wiki, do starych przyjaciół i wrogów między innymi właśnie Razara, a teraz okazuje się że on już nie jest administratorem, ani już tu nawet nie zagląda? :) To troche jednak szkoda. :( "BIOAREK" -.-' LOL? ;O CO JA ODPIERDALA**EM KIEDYŚ NA TEJ WIKI !!!!!!!!! O.o "BIOAREK" 2013 rok.. -.-' LOL? ;O CO JA ODPIERDALA**EM KIEDYŚ NA TEJ WIKI !!!!!!!!! O.o